All Girls sleepover chap3
by EvilCrystals
Summary: this is chap.3 of all girls sleepover where another character comes in name Carl and the other are going to try to get Carl and Mai together,will those two ever get together? keep reading and find out,Well enjoy this chap.
1. Chapter 1

2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty?

(next morning)  
it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Corteneay,and Kristy silently fallowed him towards Mai's room and Carl knocked on the door and said''.Hello?Mai are you awake hun?.'' while the other's just hid besided the cornner of the hallway trying to avoid from any danger incase Mai gets made at being woken up by somebody which is another reason they chose Carl to go to wake her up then Carl said while he knocked on the door''.Mai,are you okey?I am comming in allright?.''he gulped as he slowy turned the door knob and peeked through the door and noticed that she was still sound asleep then he looked at the peaceful exspression on her face as she sleeps and blushes shakeing his head trying to get rid of the thought,then Foxxy and everyone else came closer towards the room as Carl signaled it was okey to enter so he carefully and quietly opened the door trying to not wake her up becouse he dont want to get yelled at once he wakes her up then Foxxy and Ammy walked towards Mai first and tried not to make to much noise as they walked inside Mai's room

once Carl got over towards the bed where Foxxy and Ammy where Ammy and Foxxy decided to poke Mai to see if she would wake up,but she didn't Carl anime sweet droped as Mai had only turned over to her other side and mumbled out ''.Carl.....'' then Carl's eye's widen as he had herd his name and can't quite figure out why and the others just giggled quietly singing ''.Carl and Mai sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!.'' Carl glared at them wanring them to keep quiet and to shut up becouse there wasn't anything going on between Mai and him or so he thought secretly Mai and Carl both really like eachother but didn't tell eachother that they did,so right now Carl is still confused as to why would a girl like Mai be dreaming about him so he thought''.could she possibly like me?......nah that could never happen to me even though I would like us to be together.....'' inner self running around screaming''.Ahh women are so confusing!!! if she loves you she would of told you right?.''inner self stops running around a bit confused its self''. Carl talking to inner self''.yea duh...well i hope she would or at leasts give me hints as to her likeing me i dont know now shut up the other's are problly stareing at me with a wierd look on there face woundering what's wrong with me since i am still stareing at Mai...oh wait Crap I AM STILL STAREING AT HER!!! THIS IS NOT GOOD THEY WILL SUSSPECT SOMETHING.'' inner self''.haha yup your stupid.'' then Carl mumbled before he snaped out of his thoughts.'' oh you shut up,''

(back to reality)  
''.Heellllllllooow EARTH TO CARL!!!! WAKE UP!! SNAP OUT OF IT DO SOMETHING BESIDED JUST STANDING THERE STAREING MAI DOWN!!.'' then Carl snaped out of it once he herd Mai say his name again then after that he gently shooked Mai's shoulder trying not to hurt her while he was trying to wake her up she said his name again before he shooked her shoulder again she finally had woken chuckled ''.hello,my sleepy beauty have a nice dream'  
Mai looked around to see everyone in the room then Mai looked at Carl with wide eye and said''.w-w-what do y-y-you mean?have a good dream'  
Mai's inner self ''.oh shit not good no no not good at all he must of herd me speek his name in my sleep,oh crap not good i'm in for it now.'' then Foxxy and the others thought since Mai was awake now and there is no reason to be inside her bedroom anymore they left to go cook breakfest.

(with Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie and others)  
Rosie giggled''.dont those to make a cute couple'  
then Foxxy said''.yes they do'  
Ammy said''.but they both love eachother why dont they just tell eachother that'  
Aimi''.I dont know'  
Kristy''.hey guys I got an idea as to hook those to up together any of you intreasted in them getting together'  
Ammy''.yes,but the tricky part is how?there both are to stupid to just come on out and admit that they love eachother like we all did with are mates'  
Foxxy''.true,so what is your idea'  
Kristy starts exsplaining how they could get Mai and Carl together

(with Carl and Mai)  
Mai looks up at Carl and blushes while playing with her fingures''.ummmmm.....Carl?.'' she said ''.huh?.......yes what is it Mai?.'' he said confused Mai said looking at him blushing''.ummm.........I didn't happen to utter out anybodys name while I was asleep did I'  
Carl lied saying''.no of course not,why would you say anybody's name in your sleep any way'  
inner self''.of course you did Mai you said his name about what now?three times?.''Carl says to inner self''.oh shut up I cant tell her that'  
inner self''.and why not?don't you want to figure out if she likes you or not'  
Carl shakes head to inner self and says''.yes but I dont want to upsest her'  
inner self sighs''.well your to much of a goodie-goodie,how are you going to get together with her or figure out if she loves you if you dont ask her?.''then the inner self added''.think you nim-rod think!! use that thing called a brain'  
Carl says to inner self''.how can I when you blabbering your mouth 24/7? besides I dont need to arugue with my self at this time so shut up will ya'  
inner self mumbles''.fine have it your way i will shut up for now'  
Carl says ''.good you better'  
inner self grining evily and said''.warning I did say for now haha'  
Carl said''.whatever keep it down will ya your giving me a headache with all of your bickering'  
inner self says''.fine.''*shuts up

(after argueing with his inner self)  
''.Carl....Carl!!!!!!!!!! Carl? are you okey?.''asked Mai as she was worried becouse Carl had has a blank exspression on his face for a while now.  
Carls snaps out of it and says''.huh?oh yea I am okey don't worry about me Mai nodded and said''.well....i'm going to go change Foxxy and everyone just called out breakfest is ready since you problly didn't here them I thought I would tell you'  
Carl smiled and said''.thanks,i'll be waiting for you out in the living room,you might want to get up and change out of your pj's if you want to'  
then Mai said blsuhing''.okey,i'll be out there in a couple minutes.''

so after Carl left Mai went to go change out of her pj's and put on some under wear and whatever else she wears under her clothes then she put on a pair of light blue long legged pants and an red tank top since she knew it was going to be hot outside today

(back with everyone in the living room)  
soon after Mai was done changeing she headed towards the couch after she grab a plate of breakfest which was just some scrambled eggs,baccon,and toast and a glass of orange juice,after that she went to go sit next to Carl and ate her breakfest while the other's just sat down on the chairs they had in the living room and turned some music on since they allready went to see if there was any good movies on which there wasn't since there isn't ever anything goood on monday's that is on.

Kristy decided to be the first one to break the silence and said''.soooo....me Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie,Aimi and the other's decided to go to the beach for today and tommorow,and we will be haveing bbq there,what do you two think?about sleeping under the stars together? Mai and Carl'  
then both Mai and Carl looked at eachother confused/shocked but mostly shocked,becouse they didn't know what to think about after Kristy said that they will be sleeping on a beach together under the stars..what are they trying to do?

Ags_chap3_endof2week by ~Kurisutaru-uigujinsu 2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty? ------------------------------------------------------------ (next morning) it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Cortene Drag and Drop to CollectOn this page, you can: Collect Add a CommentDownload Edit DeviationDelete DeviationDelete Deviation

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision

To [friends]  
Message 2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty? ------------------------------------------------------------ (next morning) it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Cortene 


	2. Chapter 2

All Girls Sleep Over chap.2 Buffet Maddness!!/Old Friend

---------------------------

after Foxxy and Ammy admited what was so funny and after they were done flinging food at Foxxy and Ammy some little kid cought them throwing food and got up yelling''.FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.''then he started flinging his food everywhere and at everything and also everybody even Foxxy,Ammy and all of them wounded up getting hit in the face with food like mashed potatoes,ice-cream cake cheese nachoes and etc. then the people who owned the buffet came in running with help trying to get everyone to cool down and all the kids parents were trying to help also and it wasn't very long before some cops came in telling the adults to take there kids home becouse they were cousing to much noise and ruckuss by the time they were done Foxy,Ammy,Roise,Mai,Kero and everyone one else were by the door waiting to get through while they were waiting for everyone to move out the door the decided to stay aside to wait and went to get more drinks and sat down at a table near by and looked over towards the room that theyw were in and saw that tables and chairs had been knocked down food all over the floors,tables,and even walls and the ceelling how did it get up there they do not know nor did they care becouse they didn't do it it was that one little boy who started the food fight and even his mother and cops and everyone else knows that he started it a few minutes later the boy that started the whole thing came by and his mother was yelling to him that he was going to be grounded for an whole 2 weeks becouse of what he had done so after all of that madness was over Foxxy,Ammy and everyone else decided that they had have enough of all of this madness for one day for now anyways so they finished the rest of there drinks and headed back to Foxxy's house.

(couple minites later)

''.well today was fun!.'' said Aimi randomly to break the silence becouse she couldn't stand everyone being quite on the car ride back to Foxxy's house,Then Ammy said''.hey Foxxy how about we go to the park for a while?.''then Foxxy said''.Allright,but which park should we all go to?.''

then Rosie said''.i vote that we should go to the park that is close to Foxxy house since they have more slides and a water whole to play in.'' they all argeed and headed to the park.A few minutes later they had arrived at a little park,and once they had arrived they all ran out of the car and headed towards the water hole and started swimming around while Aimi was swimming around trying to scare the fish which seemed to be working for her Ammy was trying to catch one and when she did she throwed it at Rosie and she got mad so she took off swimming faster then she was before going after Ammy then Mai yells out''.HEY BEHAVE YOU TWO! DON'T SCARE EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE PARK!!!.''

(couple hours later)

foxxy giggled saying''.actually your going to scare them if you keep yelling like that Mai hahaha.''

then Mai growled and glared at Foxxy and Foxxy just backed away a bit not wanting there to be any trouble since they had have enough of all that fighting food fighting anyway at the buffet and she didn't want any cops to wind up here at the park also so she just countinued swimming then got out of the water hole and shooked the water off of her then went running to a big slide near by and yelled out looking behind her''.Come ON YOU GUYS LETS STOP THE FIGHTING AND GO ONTO THE SLIDE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.'' then foxxy rushed over to an bright red big slide as fast as she could and climbed up the stairs to get to the slide then jumped down it and becouse she was still very wet she went down so fast she went flying off the slide and right back into the water hole that was near the slide then she laughed while she saw the look on everyone's faces then the other decided to try it first Ammy cut in front of everyone and got onto the same slide foxxy went onto then wounded up landed next to foxxy inside the water Rosie and Mai both went down the slide at the same time and flew right above foxxy and ammy then after they all took turn's playing on the slides in the park they went to go take a break and rest under a tree,next thing they knew they were so warn out becouse of the busy day that they had they fell asleep and didn't figure it out untill they herd someone walking by asking if they were allright and asking them to wake up and when Foxxy woke up she looked up to see some guys standing there and she thought the voice sounded like somebody she knew so she and the others woke up and Foxxy herd a screem and looked behind her and it was Mai screeming of joy for some odd reason then Foxxy got up to take a closer look to see who it was since the sun was glareing right in front of her face and couldn't see him clearly.

''.Hi Foxxy,Ammy,Mai,Kero,Rosie,Aimi,.''he said,then he looked towards the others who he didn't know but he was being kind and said''.hello.'' to them also.

Mai blinks''.Carl?is that you?..what the hell are you doing around here?I thought you had moved?whats going on please tell me.''

then Carl sat down next to Mai''.well long story short my parents kicked me out becouse they didn't wan't me anymore becouse they think I am a useless,good for nothing teen who never does anything when that isn't true becouse I help my prarents alll the time but they just brag and tell all of there friends that I don't do anything so they took all the complement's to there self not telling me thank you for anything I have done to help them over the years when they needed me the most so there friends told them to kick me out,so they liked that idea and agreed so now here I am I thought I would visit you first to let you know that i'm staying down here.''

then he said''.that is also another reason why I came here to see you first.....I was woundering if I could live with you since your my very close friend and the only one I can trust,that is if it wouldn't be a probllem to you if I had lived with you if it is I understand....''

then Mai shooked her head and blushed then said''.no I don't mind......you can live with me if you wan't to.'' then Carl blushed and said''.Mai...thank you so much.''he smiles happily and hug Mai then Mai blushes and hugs back,then say's''.no probllem,i'm just glade your back where you belong.''

(others looking with a blank,confused, trying to figure out what the hell is going on and who the hell is Carl)

(5:00 back to everyone)

well it was getting late and the sun was covered behind grey cloud's so they wanted to leave before it started to everyone was getting hungry becouse they had only have lunch,which was cut short becouse of that food fight that one boy started,so Carl tagged along with his friend Mai and his other friends to go to Foxxy's house since he doesn't have anywhere else to go at the they went to go to Foxxy's car and headed towards Foxxy's house

(with Carl and Mai)

Carl decided to talk to Mai so he could get to know her more to see if she had changed at all since it has been an whole 3 years and he could hardly belive how taller and more beutiful she had gotten the last time they had seen eachother they were both 13 and now they are both 18!! he couldn't belive it after all these year's he gets to see her again which he had waited along time to be able to,so he asked Mai''.so.....Mai.........have you been seeing anyone lately?.......as in dateing anybody?....just courious....''

Mai blushed and said''.no........I haven't dated anybody at all...''

Carl blushed again and said''.oh okey....''

then he asked Mai''.may I ask what kind of guys are you into?....''

Mai blushes and thinks

''.well....I like guys who are nice,and who never make fun of other people,who are loveable,and...guys who are funny I guess.''

Carl chuckles and says''.I figured that is what you would say Mai.''

(with Ammy and Foxxy and others)

Ammy wispers and says''.hey Foxxy look at those to love birds.''

Foxxy giggled and said''.yeah I know.''

Aimi says quietly enough for Mai and Carl not to hear''.I really think those to would make a cute couple dont you think so Rosie and Kero?.'' then Rosie and Kero both said at the same time''.agreed.'' they all giggle,

(back with Carl and Mai)

Carl thinks to himself while looking at Mai who is currently stareing out the window next to her

''.what is up with me?have I fallen for Mai....''

then Mai looked over towards Carl seeing that depressed look on his face with his head hangging low worried about him she asked''.are you okey Carl?.''

then Carl looked up to see Mai stareing at him and said''.yes I am fine dont worry about it allright?.''

then Mai sighed and said''.okey

couple minutes later they had arived at Foxxy's


	3. Chapter 3

2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty?

(next morning)  
it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Corteneay,and Kristy silently fallowed him towards Mai's room and Carl knocked on the door and said''.Hello?Mai are you awake hun?.'' while the other's just hid besided the cornner of the hallway trying to avoid from any danger incase Mai gets made at being woken up by somebody which is another reason they chose Carl to go to wake her up then Carl said while he knocked on the door''.Mai,are you okey?I am comming in allright?.''he gulped as he slowy turned the door knob and peeked through the door and noticed that she was still sound asleep then he looked at the peaceful exspression on her face as she sleeps and blushes shakeing his head trying to get rid of the thought,then Foxxy and everyone else came closer towards the room as Carl signaled it was okey to enter so he carefully and quietly opened the door trying to not wake her up becouse he dont want to get yelled at once he wakes her up then Foxxy and Ammy walked towards Mai first and tried not to make to much noise as they walked inside Mai's room

once Carl got over towards the bed where Foxxy and Ammy where Ammy and Foxxy decided to poke Mai to see if she would wake up,but she didn't Carl anime sweet droped as Mai had only turned over to her other side and mumbled out ''.Carl.....'' then Carl's eye's widen as he had herd his name and can't quite figure out why and the others just giggled quietly singing ''.Carl and Mai sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!.'' Carl glared at them wanring them to keep quiet and to shut up becouse there wasn't anything going on between Mai and him or so he thought secretly Mai and Carl both really like eachother but didn't tell eachother that they did,so right now Carl is still confused as to why would a girl like Mai be dreaming about him so he thought''.could she possibly like me?......nah that could never happen to me even though I would like us to be together.....'' inner self running around screaming''.Ahh women are so confusing!!! if she loves you she would of told you right?.''inner self stops running around a bit confused its self''. Carl talking to inner self''.yea duh...well i hope she would or at leasts give me hints as to her likeing me i dont know now shut up the other's are problly stareing at me with a wierd look on there face woundering what's wrong with me since i am still stareing at Mai...oh wait Crap I AM STILL STAREING AT HER!!! THIS IS NOT GOOD THEY WILL SUSSPECT SOMETHING.'' inner self''.haha yup your stupid.'' then Carl mumbled before he snaped out of his thoughts.'' oh you shut up,''

(back to reality)  
''.Heellllllllooow EARTH TO CARL!!!! WAKE UP!! SNAP OUT OF IT DO SOMETHING BESIDED JUST STANDING THERE STAREING MAI DOWN!!.'' then Carl snaped out of it once he herd Mai say his name again then after that he gently shooked Mai's shoulder trying not to hurt her while he was trying to wake her up she said his name again before he shooked her shoulder again she finally had woken chuckled ''.hello,my sleepy beauty have a nice dream'  
Mai looked around to see everyone in the room then Mai looked at Carl with wide eye and said''.w-w-what do y-y-you mean?have a good dream'  
Mai's inner self ''.oh shit not good no no not good at all he must of herd me speek his name in my sleep,oh crap not good i'm in for it now.'' then Foxxy and the others thought since Mai was awake now and there is no reason to be inside her bedroom anymore they left to go cook breakfest.

(with Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie and others)  
Rosie giggled''.dont those to make a cute couple'  
then Foxxy said''.yes they do'  
Ammy said''.but they both love eachother why dont they just tell eachother that'  
Aimi''.I dont know'  
Kristy''.hey guys I got an idea as to hook those to up together any of you intreasted in them getting together'  
Ammy''.yes,but the tricky part is how?there both are to stupid to just come on out and admit that they love eachother like we all did with are mates'  
Foxxy''.true,so what is your idea'  
Kristy starts exsplaining how they could get Mai and Carl together

(with Carl and Mai)  
Mai looks up at Carl and blushes while playing with her fingures''.ummmmm.....Carl?.'' she said ''.huh?.......yes what is it Mai?.'' he said confused Mai said looking at him blushing''.ummm.........I didn't happen to utter out anybodys name while I was asleep did I'  
Carl lied saying''.no of course not,why would you say anybody's name in your sleep any way'  
inner self''.of course you did Mai you said his name about what now?three times?.''Carl says to inner self''.oh shut up I cant tell her that'  
inner self''.and why not?don't you want to figure out if she likes you or not'  
Carl shakes head to inner self and says''.yes but I dont want to upsest her'  
inner self sighs''.well your to much of a goodie-goodie,how are you going to get together with her or figure out if she loves you if you dont ask her?.''then the inner self added''.think you nim-rod think!! use that thing called a brain'  
Carl says to inner self''.how can I when you blabbering your mouth 24/7? besides I dont need to arugue with my self at this time so shut up will ya'  
inner self mumbles''.fine have it your way i will shut up for now'  
Carl says ''.good you better'  
inner self grining evily and said''.warning I did say for now haha'  
Carl said''.whatever keep it down will ya your giving me a headache with all of your bickering'  
inner self says''.fine.''*shuts up

(after argueing with his inner self)  
''.Carl....Carl!!!!!!!!!! Carl? are you okey?.''asked Mai as she was worried becouse Carl had has a blank exspression on his face for a while now.  
Carls snaps out of it and says''.huh?oh yea I am okey don't worry about me Mai nodded and said''.well....i'm going to go change Foxxy and everyone just called out breakfest is ready since you problly didn't here them I thought I would tell you'  
Carl smiled and said''.thanks,i'll be waiting for you out in the living room,you might want to get up and change out of your pj's if you want to'  
then Mai said blsuhing''.okey,i'll be out there in a couple minutes.''

so after Carl left Mai went to go change out of her pj's and put on some under wear and whatever else she wears under her clothes then she put on a pair of light blue long legged pants and an red tank top since she knew it was going to be hot outside today

(back with everyone in the living room)  
soon after Mai was done changeing she headed towards the couch after she grab a plate of breakfest which was just some scrambled eggs,baccon,and toast and a glass of orange juice,after that she went to go sit next to Carl and ate her breakfest while the other's just sat down on the chairs they had in the living room and turned some music on since they allready went to see if there was any good movies on which there wasn't since there isn't ever anything goood on monday's that is on.

Kristy decided to be the first one to break the silence and said''.soooo....me Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie,Aimi and the other's decided to go to the beach for today and tommorow,and we will be haveing bbq there,what do you two think?about sleeping under the stars together? Mai and Carl'  
then both Mai and Carl looked at eachother confused/shocked but mostly shocked,becouse they didn't know what to think about after Kristy said that they will be sleeping on a beach together under the stars..what are they trying to do?

Ags_chap3_endof2week by ~Kurisutaru-uigujinsu 2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty? ------------------------------------------------------------ (next morning) it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Cortene Drag and Drop to CollectOn this page, you can: Collect Add a CommentDownload Edit DeviationDelete DeviationDelete Deviation

Why are you deleting this deviation?  
Please select a reason...Cleaning up deviation submissionsLeaving deviantARTNo longer desiredUpdating with newer revision

To [friends]  
Message 2 week of sleep over/sleeping beauty? ------------------------------------------------------------ (next morning) it was now the secound week of the sleep over and everyone could hardly belive this week had flown by so fast mostly becouse they have been haveing fun during the whole week going to resturaunts,meeting Mai old friend Carl,the food fight,and going to the park well today was a nice bright and sunny day everyone was all awake eccept for Mai who was still sound alseep in her room so Foxxy got a good idea and decided to make Carl go wake Mai up so he agreed to go wake her up and Foxxy,Kero,Aimi,Rosie,Cortene 


	4. Chapter 4

.4 ship/Vaction -  
it was now around 2:00 before everyone finished eating and everyone changing into their bathing suits becouse Foxxy decided to go to the beach well it was really Kristy's idea but Foxxy was the one who had thought of the idea so everyone got changed and packed enough clothes for two days at the beech and grabed some sleeping bags and pillows.  
then after that they headed towards foxxy's car and left to the beach

(on the way to the beach)  
''.Are we there yet?.'' said Ammy first one to break the silence even though they just got into the car a few minutes as they exited the drive way and headed down the street so then Foxxy said''.no,not yet haha we just got out of the drive way'  
everyone laughed. well for most of the ride it was pretty much quiet Mai fell asleep laying her head down on Carl's lap Carl not noticeing untill a few minutes later after he was done arguing with his inner self yet again Carl sighed and just looked down at Mai stareing at her while she was sound asleep the others were to busy danceing around to the music to notice he was stareing at Mai a few minutes later they had arrived Carl didn't notice untill the car had stoped so he gently shooked Mai to try and get her to wake up ''.Mai....wake up Mai were here.'' said Carl as he shooked Mai's shoulder to wake her up ''.huh?...i'm not sleeping i'm awake...''Mai said still half asleep Carl shooked his head and chuckled and said to Mai''.Mai were are here at the beach.''then he pointed towards the others which allready headed towards the blushed and said''.sorry i must have fallen asleep....''then she yawned and got up off of Carls lap and Carl opened the car door and went out first then held his hand out to Mai and help her to get out of the car Mai and Carl both blushed and Mai said''......thanks Carl....'' Carl noded and said''.no probllem Mai.'' then they both headed towards the ocean to see Foxxy,Kristy,Ammy,Rosie,Aimi,Kero and Cortenaey over by a boat and both Mai an Carl looked at eachother confused not knowing what was going to happen next as Kristy yelled out''.COME ON YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!!.'' they both nodded and headed over there and once they got over there Kristy said smirking''.well come on you two get on the ship.'' then both Carl and Mai looked at eachother confused then looked at Kristy and others the same way

(Carl's inner self)  
inner self what the fuck is going on here'  
Carl i dont know'  
inner self''.Well then GO ASK THEM WHY THEY WANT US TO GET ONTO THE SHIP WITH MAI'  
Carl said''.good idea'  
inner self nodded''.finally you listen to what i said and actually agreed with me on something instead of argueing with me'  
Carl said''.oh you shut up'  
inner self mumbles ''.atleast i dont start fights'  
Carl glares at inner self and says''.i said shut up'  
inner self says gulping''.fine...no need to yell.'' *shuts up*

(Mai's inner self)  
Mai looks over towards Carl noticing he has a blank exspression on his face inner self giggles and starts to sing''.Mai and Carl sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then come-.''Mai cut her off by talking before she could get a chance to sing the rest of the song and Mai told her inner self''.Stop singing that stupid song there is nothing going on between me and Carl do you under stand'  
inner self looks at Mai and giggles''.if thats so then why are you stareing at him right now?.''Mai's eye's widen and says''.crap i forgot i was still looking at him.'' then she looks away from Carl and blushes.

(after both Mai and Carl's argument with there inner thoughts)  
the others kept calling out both Carl's and Mai's names since they were just standing there not replying to what they said so Ammy yelled out''.HEY YOU GUYS STOP YOUR DAY DREAMING AND WAKE UP YOU TOO AND GET YOUR ASSES ONTO THAT FUCKING SHIP WE ARE GOING TO GO ON A LITTLE VACATION'  
they both snaped out of it and said''.huh!?!?!?.'' at the same time then they nodded there head and grabed there suit cases and headed on the ship and shortly after Carl and Mai got onto the ship the others fallowed them and some people that work there showed them to there rooms ''.Fallow me please.'' said the owner of the ship that they were on and they all nodded and headed towards there bedrooms with different people that worked there showing everyone to there room

(with Foxxy)  
''.fallow me miss and i'll show you to your room.''said the person who was showing to her room ''.okey.''said Foxxy ''.allright here we are room 104A.''then he also said''.here is your keys miss'  
''.allright thank you.''said Foxxy and the guy smiled and nodded ''.your wellcome,hope you enjoy your stay here.''said the man ''.i will.''said Foxxy ''.allright bye now i have to go make sure the friends of yours find there rooms okey.''said the man as he waved bye then left.

(with Aimi)  
''.allright here you go mam room 234A and here is your keys.''said the man who was helping Aimi then Aimi said''.thank you'  
then they guy left and Aimi went into her room to un-pack

(with Ammy)  
''.here you go this will be your room for the rest of your stay.'' then he handed Ammy the key for room 105B

''.thanks.'' Ammy said as she entered the room and started un-packing

(with Rosie)  
the man had just shown her her room which wasn't to far from Foxxy and Ammy which was room 108C once Rosie got into the room she un-packed her clothes

(with Corteneay)  
the man showed corteneay to her room which was room 235B and he handed her the key also and then entered the room and started to un-pack 


	5. Chapter 5

.5 Fun Times/together -  
Carl was the last one shown to his room as the man gave him the key for it he entered the door.  
once he got into the room he saw somebody sleeping on the bed as he put his lugage down on the floor by the night-stand in the room he got closer towards the bed to see who it was but was trying to be really quiet untill he trip over something on the floor and fell down makeing a loud bang noise as he hit his head on the hard floor then accedently woke up the girl on the bed before he got a chance to see who it was but once he got up he herd the girl screaming ''.WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!?!?!??!??!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY ROOM??????????.'' then she looked down and her eyes widen and yelled out ''.CARL!!!!!!!!?!?!? DONT FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE'  
then Carl got up rubbing his head and then he said''.Mai.....is that you?....''then he looked up to see my and looked at her with a shock on his face

(Carl's Inner self)  
inner self''.oh no....what have you've done now? she looks like she is mad at you'  
Carl said to his inner self''.Nah really what was your first freaking clue? how the hell was I supposed to know that we would wind up with the same rooms huh'  
inner self shrugs and says''.....there can only be one possible exsplanation for this and'  
Carl ''.and??? and what? come on tell me allready since you think you are soooo smart.'' Carl laughed to his inner self.  
inner self says''.well....are you ready to here what I have to say'  
Carl ''.Yes allready now fucking tell me geeze'  
inner self''.well it's becouse.......................................becouse'  
Carl''.Becouse what'  
inner self''.becouse..........................becouse.............you'  
Carl ''.becouse i'm what!?!? just fucking spit out what you have to tell me allready'  
inner self chuckled and said''.becouse it's so simple'  
Carl''.what is so simple'  
inner self''.you and Mai'  
Carl ''.what about me and Mai'  
inner self''.becouse of the reason you two both got the same room'  
Carl''.yea...........and what about it'  
inner self''. your friends are trying to get you two together DUH HELLOOOO ANYBODY IN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS'  
Carl laughed''.yes and he is quite annoying me right now hahaha'  
inner''.really? who is annoying you'  
Carl *palms in face* ''.YOU you nim-rod'  
inner self *sits in a cornner and crys* ''. *sniff sniff* so this is the thanks I get for giveing you and exsplanation? how mean*sniff'  
Carl''. oh shut up you big cry-baby'  
inner self *still crying in the cornner* ''.fine you big meanie*sniff sniff* .''

(after all the aruguing at his inner self again)  
''.CARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON ALLREADY QUIT SCAREING ME!!!!!!!!!.'' Mai yells out shakeing Carl's shoulder trying to get him to talk to her again then Carl finally snaped out of it and grab Mai by her hand and said''.huh?what'  
then Mai says''.thank goodness your okey.''then Mai hugs him and Carl blushes and said''.your not still mad at me for scareing you are you?.....I didn't know we would get the same room together....I can go ask for a different room if you want..'' then Mai looks at him sadly''.no....dont leave me'  
then Carl said''.what do you want me to stay?.'' the Mai nodded her head and said ''.yes,of course I do why would I ever want you to leave me?.'' then Carl said''.well since you were yelling at me I thought that you were mad at me....so... I didn't know if you wanted me to stay in the same room with you or not..'' then Mai looked at Carl and hugged him tightly and said''.Carl I wasn't made at you, you silly I was just scared becouse I didn't know who you were at first, I am so sorry I yelled at you can you ever forgive me?.'' then Carl said''.yes,of couse i'll forgive you.''then he hugs and kisses her and Mai blushes and said''.Carl?........what was that for?.'' then Carl said ''.i'll allways forgive you hun,becouse I love you Mai and I allways have ever since we first met when we were little kids....I was just to afraid to tell you before but i'm not afraid now'  
Mai blushes even more then kisses Carl back and says''. I...........I....love you to Carl'  
then they both kiss eachother and start un-packing there bags. little did they know that Foxxy,Ammy,Rosie,Corteneay,Kristy and everone else of there friends were standing by the outside of the door listening to there whole conversation that they had about telling them that they both loved eachother

(with Foxxy and her friends)  
Kristy says''.well done guys,I think we did a good job at those two getting together'  
Foxxy said''.agreed'  
Kero''.same'  
Rosie''.yep,very good job'  
Corteneay says''.are job for today is complete'  
they all nodded and headed back to there rooms to get some rest since tommorow was going to be a very busy day with all the partying going on around the ship with food,games,prizes and what ever else they can find to do all they really cared about is getting Mai and Carl together which worked out very well if they can say so there selves since Mai and Carl dont know that they were the ones to get them the same room which wasn't that very hard to do so everyone ate there dinner and went to bed after a very tireing day at home,beach,and now the ship and getting Mai and Carl together now they just have to make sure they stay together forever 


End file.
